The Otherworld Pirates
by Sundown17
Summary: They are tired of being in a country and world that doesn't give a lick about them. They want out. So Harry and his friends will journey to another world and become strong. They will prove themselves as the Otherworld Pirates. Slight crossover with SAO and Parasyte the Maxim in the form of the characters. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. A new story has been started. I will be continuing Trainer of Sorcery so there is no need to worry about that. I just had this idea bouncing in my head and I just had to get it going. For those of you that are wondering, Harry will have a devil fruit. I call it the Blink-Blink fruit and it will deal with passive illusions. One will need either extremely good senses or observation haki to know where he is. I have plans for the others as well, but that will take time. Now on with the story.**

 **Sundown17: Let the sun set on my life before I claim these as my own.**

 **Disembodied voice: Darn it. Almost had him.**

 **Sundown17: *glare at the space next to him* Get thee behind me Satan!**

 **Disembodied voice: Hmph. Fine. *moves behind Sundown17***

 ***Braaaaaaaappppppp***

 **Satan falls back screaming for God to make it stop.**

 **Sundown17: Now on with the story.**

The Otherworld Pirates

A One Piece, Parasyte the Maxim, Sword Art Online, and Harry Potter crossover

Chapter 1: Peverell D. Harrison

Harry let out a sigh of annoyance as he sat down at the Slytherin table. He couldn't believe that it had happened again. For the past five years he had taken up the slack when it came time for his brother Derek, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, to step up to the plate.

' _Hah!'_ Harry gave a mental snort, _'The brat never could be counted on. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have survived first year.'_

Unfortunately, it was the truth. In first year he had arrived to find his brother barely hanging on to consciousness after only a minute of facing Quirrel. He had to use everything in his arsenal in order to drive the man off. If it weren't for Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass, a Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, he would have died Harry later found out that he had fallen to pieces moment before he excited the third floor corridor.

In second year, his brother had dragged him along and fainted upon first sight of the Basilisk. It had taken one look at his prone form and seemed to sigh before it slid past him and towards Harry. Harry had to think on the fly and eventually was able to bring down some stalagmites onto the creatures back, crushing its' body. In the ensuing chaos, the mouth came down on him and the snake's fangs raked across his chest in a diagonal both ways, leaving multiple X shaped scars on him after Fawkes healed him.

In third year, He was the one to find Peter Pettigrew in the girl's bathroom. He had been so caught up in peeking that Harry was able to kick him into unconsciousness before he knew what was happening. Luna Lovegood had been extremely happy when she came out and found Harry standing over the man, which led to her joining his group. Fourth year was seeing him as the support that kept his weak brother from dying in each task. He had seen the portkey spell being placed on the trophy and was able to latch onto it with his magic before it disappeared with Derek and Cedric.

His being brought along was what allowed him to push the other two out of the way before sliding to the ground under the Killing Curse that was shot at them. The other two didn't even have time to be surprised before Harry was throwing out orders. They were able to keep Crouch jr. and Voldemort off balance long enough to be able to get the cup back and leave but not before a bit of blood was taken from Derek which Harry later suspected would be used to resurrect the Dark Lord.

Cedric realized Harry's involvement and soon joined his small gathering at the Slytherin table for the rest of the year before he graduated, but had returned to help them when they went to the ministry and now they were all gathered after the events at the Ministry where they had arrived as backup for Derek, that Know-it-all Granger Girl and the Useless Bottomless Pit Weasley. They had been in the hospital wing for an entire week with broken bones and bruised limbs and Harry was certain of his decision now.

Years ago, he had found an old journal written by his ancestor Ignotus Peverell or as he had called himself Peverell D. Ignotus. He had been enamored with the adventures told in the book of Pirates and Marines fighting in the different parts of the world. He had found himself wanting to go there. To get away from a family that seemed to want nothing to do with him.

From the moment that his brother had been declared the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry had been shunted to the side. When it came to meals, the house elves had to get it to him. When his brother was angry and started crying while Harry was around, the two had assumed that Harry had done something.

Even after all that had happened over the years, they never cared. No matter the injury. His friends families had noticed this when they came every year when they were told that their children were in the Hospital Wing. Harry had long since finished the journal and found the spell in the back. A spell that required power. Power that he had in spades. He had made copies of every book in the Potter Library and the Black Library and he was now ready.

"So, Harry." Daphne said while daintily taking a bite of the chicken breast glazed in brown gravy, "What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm leaving." Harry said, taking a bite of Treacle Tart, "I've had enough and I plan to leave as soon as possible."

"And us?" Luna asked dreamily as she ate a spoonful of pudding, "What do you want us to do?"

"That is up to you all." Harry said with a small smile, "You can come with me if you want, but you have to realize that by leaving I mean gone from here and going elsewhere."

"How far elsewhere?" Cedric asked, sitting back due to having finished his plate.

"Well, I plan to make a stop in Japan first to pick up a few more crewmates and then to another world where we shall go wherever the winds may take us." Harry replied.

"Off to Zanzibar! To meet the Zanzibarbarians!" Luna said with a laugh while holding up her spoon as if it were a flag. The others all laughed raucously, having seen the Muppet version of Treasure Island.

"Well count me in." Neville said, "I'm getting sick of Gran's voice grating at me." His voice took on a mocking tone, "Your father this! Your father that! Even your mother wouldn't believe that you were her child!"

"My daddy would want me to be happy." Luna said sadly. The others winced as they remembered that her father had essentially died during her second year. He had come to save them from a group of dementors and lost his soul for it.

Cedric nodded, "And Mom and Dad said that if I decided to leave to go with you when you left then I was to take the chance and leave this backwater country."

Daphne looked over at Harry and said with a smirk, "And don't think that you're getting away from me."

Harry chuckled and pulled her close, "Wouldn't dream of it."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and passed it around to them. When it came back to him, he lowered his hand below the table and a small flame burned it to ashes with no smoke seen by anyone. The feast passed and the group of five went back to their dorms to wait until midnight to go to the Whomping Willow as the parchment had said.

…

 **Midnight, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts**

The group of five assembled quietly, ready to be gone from this place that had caused so much trouble for them. They gathered close as Harry used the levitation spell to grab a stick and push that certain knob that would make the tree pause. They quickly moved through the entrance and along the passage to the shrieking shack. There they would portkey to where Harry kept the ship that he had bought the supplies for and built with their help.

They stumbled into the basement and made their way up to the first floor. The dusty area and rotten bards made them all screw up their faces a bit. After a moment of silence, they gathered around in a circle. Harry pulled out the portkey and readied himself to say the activation phrase when they heard the polite cough of a person clearing their throat.

They all spun around to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing in the basement entryway. Their eyes took in the sight of the five in their new clothes.

Neville Longbottom had on a black canvas shirt and grey canvas pants with two guns strapped to either hip with a pouch of throwing knives in the back on his waist. He also had two daggers on either leg and what seemed to be another two throwing knives in the back of his boots.

Cedric Diggory had a greatsword sheathed on his back over a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He also had a set of throwing knives and couple of daggers in sheathes under his arms.

Luna Lovegood had a rifle slung over her shoulder and a shortsword on her waist. Her clothes consisted of a kimono and a pair of clogged sandals and she looked rather at ease in moving in them. It was also noted that she seemed to stick close to Neville.

Daphne wore an ice blue side split dress that puffed out at the shoulders that slid down her arms and belled out from her hands and was longer on the right side than the left. On her hands were a pair of silk ice blue gloves. And under the dress were a pair of forest green leggings. On her feet were a pair of heeled boots. She had a pair of daggers and a dirk as well as a pistol in a holster on her left leg.

Harry himself was wearing a black dress shirt under an unbuttoned and slightly ruffled crimson red jacket and a pair of black dress pants. On his face was a half-mask that covered his eyes and gave them a look that was rather menacing due to them seeming to be perpetually narrowed. He had no weapon on him but exuded an aura of danger and power that left the two men slightly frightened.

After a moment of silence, Harry said, "Well? What is it?"

"We were wondering why five students from different houses who had just gotten out of the Infirmary were doing leaving school grounds after curfew." Remus said. His eyes were slightly narrowed.

"I see." Harry said nodding, "Not that it has anything to do with you, but we are leaving Britain."

"What?!" The two shouted, their eyes going wide.

"We're leaving." Neville said with a smirk on his face, "We're tired of this backwards community."

"And what about your parents?" Sirius demanded, "Have you thought about how they would feel?"

Cedric sighed, "My parents gave me the go ahead long before now."

Neville glared at the two, "My gran only wants the second coming of a braindead son. She doesn't care that I am my own person."

"My daddy would tell me to do what makes me happy." She said sadly which made the two men flinch.

Daphne merely looked at them coldly, "I care not for my father's machinations. I will go wherever Harry goes."

Remus and Sirius were stunned as they turned to Harry, trying to figure out why he was doing this.

"Really?" Harry said with a surprised look, "I have to tell you? You mean to tell me that my own godparent and surrogate uncles don't know anything about my life?"

"Of course, we do!" Sirius said, "You're a spoiled brat, though we have done everything we could to stop it."

"A spoiled brat!? Me?" Harry began to laugh, soon joined by the other four though Luna just giggled a bit, "Tell me. When was the last time I ever received a birthday present? When was the last time that something was bought for me that wasn't school related?"

The two men were struck dumb as he spoke and tried to remember those times. They paled as they realized that they couldn't think of a single instance. Harry just waited a moment before scoffing.

"And not to mention that after all that I have gone through to save my idiot brother's sorry behind, not once did they ever show up to check on me. He would be in the Infirmary for a single day and the two of them would show up to burn the world if needed, but when I'm in there for a week, they ignore me." Harry's words were striking them hard and he decided to end it, "Not once have they been there for me since my brother became the stupid Boy-Who-Lived. So I've had enough."

Harry turned back and the other four took hold of him and he activated the portkey before Sirius and Remus could say anything else. The two were left to stare in shock at the place where the five had been and then Remus noticed something on the floor. He went over and picked up a brown package with a note that said:

 _For whoever finds this,_

 _Within this package are my true memories of everything that has happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I leave this so that those who need to realize what their actions have wrought can realize it. Go ahead. Show the world. Verify them if you need to, but this is our parting message to you all. And we have made sure to remove all charms and spells that could be used to track or monitor us so that you can't follow us easily._

 _Peverell D. Harrison, Captain of the Otherworld Pirates_

 _Greengrass D. Daphne, First Mate_

 _Gunner D. Neville, Sniper_

 _Diggory D. Cedric, Navigator_

 _Lovegood Luna, Seer_

Remus opened the package and saw ten vails filled with cloudy silver vapors. He turned to Sirius who looked like a broken man. He had just realized that he had blinded himself to the truth and lost a boy that could have been close to him. Without speaking, they both turned and walked back through the passage and walked into the school to wait for the next day to reveal what had happened.

 **And that is that. Chapter 1 is done and I am ready to start on the second when I get the chance. Thanks for reading and may I please stress the review part? If I want to improve my writing skills, I need to know what I need to work on and how to make the story better. So please review and tell me your honest opinion.**


	2. Gathering the Crew

**And now I am back. With my first ever almost 3k word chapter. Gotta say that this one is a lot of fun for me to write. Please enjoy and I would like to thank everyone who favorited and followed and hope that it all keeps on coming.**

 **Sundown17: The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want.**

 **Satan: C'mon! You know you want these works.**

 **Sundown17: *Points a hand to the side* Indignation!**

 **Satan: *Screams in pain before running off* I'll make you say it yet! *Suddenly falls into a pit with ongoing episodes of My Little Pony* No! This is cruel and unusual punishment!**

 **God: I approve!**

The Otherworld Pirates

Chapter 2: Gathering the Crew and Departure to Seas Unknown

The five of them all gave out groans as the uncomfortable feeling of needing to puke subsided after a minute. They were all barely standing as they looked around and found themselves in the middle of a city filled with large structures. They were in an alley off to the side in order to not attract attention. After a moment, Daphne spoke up.

"I think we should put some Notice-Me-Nots on our weapons. It would keep the people from stopping us."

"That's true." Neville said, "And Harry should probably take off his mask."

Harry shrugged as he did so and they soon headed out with the charms in place. He led them through the city. He brought out a sheet of paper several times, checking to make sure he had followed the directions written upon it. After about a half hour of walking, they stopped in front of a modern two story house with a wooden building in the back.

"We're here." Harry said and the others followed him up to the door.

He knocked twice and then waited. A moment later the door opened and a young man around the age of sixteen stepped out. He had black hair that looked slightly tousled as if he had just woken up and was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. He looked at them in confusion.

" **Ikaga nasaimashita ka?"** (Can I help you?) He said.

" **Ohayo gozaimasu, Kirigaya-san."** (Good morning) Harry said, "I hope we haven't disturbed you."

At the sound of the English words, the boy's face gained a thoughtful look, "Potter-san?"

" **Hai."** (yes) Harry said with a smile while holding out his hand, **"Watashitachi wa kurudeshou ka?"** (May we come in?)

" **Mochiron. Kochira e dōzo."** (Of course. This way please.) and he stood aside and led them inside. They followed him in with Cedric closing the door behind him. Kazuto led them into the living room where several young women and a couple of men in their mid-twenties were sitting and talking. They quieted, however, when the six of them stepped into the room.

A girl with black hair similar to Kazuto stood up with a smile, **"Yōkoso. Anata wa watashi no kyodai ni renraku shite ita hitodesu ka?"** (Welcome. Are you the ones who were contacting my brother?)

" **Hai."** Harry said with a smile, **"Onamae wa Peverell D. Harrison desu."** (My name is Harrison D. Peverell)

Daphne stepped forward gracefully and gave a small bow before saying, **"Onamae wa Greengrass Daphne desu."** (My name is Daphne Greengrass)

Neville, Luna and Cedric followed after with their introductions. They all then took seats around the room and waited for the talks to start. Kazuto decided to start it off.

…

 **2 hours later (use of Japanese ends)**

After two hours of talking and explaining what they would be doing, Kazuto and Asuna finally agreed to join them. Though it took a call from her father that went too far when he demanded that she get home and away from the vile boy that was corrupting her good character. She angrily told him to shove it and hung up before turning the phone off.

Harry then asked Rika if she had finished the weapons that he had commissioned from her. Like the others fighting skills, Rika's smithy skills had transferred over and she made good use of it as both jewelry forger and old style weapon smithy. Unfortunately, Harry had been the first to order the second service and had asked her to make the weapons that his friends all currently owned. His was to be done last in order to make a final impression on the world.

"Ah! They're right here." She said as she pulled out a bundle from behind her chair, "Careful though. I haven't heard of anything like these swords since the Muramasa and Masamune sword legends.

Harry smiled and thanked her as he accepted the bundle. He placed it on the floor and removed the covering. There in the bundle were two blades. They were both double-edged and had a length of three and a half feet. The blades met the hilt in almost equal length with the guard extending a couple inches to either side and both were hand and a half swords.

Everyone there could feel the presence of the swords as he grasped the first one and began to draw it. Upon a single inch of the blade being set free, a foul presence surged through the room. The entire group felt a weight settle on them that tried to break them. The group of SAO survivors were hanging on admirably as were Harry's crewmates.

Harry himself let out a snarl and said, "You do not control me! You are my sword! You will obey me!"

And with one final grunt, he pulled the sword completely free and the sword turned its' full curse onto Harry who responded with his magic to strike the feeling. The bloodthirst recoiled and then surged forward. The two wills fought for a full five minutes before Harry slammed the thirst back into the blade and felt its' grudging acceptance of his dominance. The feeling left the room and he sheathed the sword before turning to the others. They were all in various states of shocked silence, staring openly at him as if he were something they had never seen before.

He sighed as he attached the sword to his belt by the sheath and then took the second blade. Everyone there tensed as he pulled it free, but instead of the malevolence that they were expecting, they felt a benign presence that seemed to fill them with relief and strength. They all sighed and slumped in relief.

"You are truly a master blacksmith Rika-san." Harry said as he sheathed the sword and placed it under his second sword, "Only a true smith can imbue a blade with such passion. In honor of such I shall name these blades as befits them."

He placed his hand onto the hilt of the first sword and said, "I name this sword BloodBeast. It shall be wetted by those that have truly crossed the line."

Daphne, Neville, Cedric, and Luna bowed their heads as Kazuto and Asuna drew the blades that Rika had just given them after handing Harry his.

He then grasped the hilt of the second sword and said, "I name this sword BloodBelle. The caring blade that preserves the lives it shouldn't take."

Daphne and the others raised their heads and Kazuto and Asuna sheathed their blades. Harry turned towards the door to the room and made to walk out. Suddenly there was a loud knocking from the same door he was walking toward. Harry stopped and turned to look at Kazuto who shrugged and stepped forward.

He opened the door to find a group of seven men and women standing on his doorstep, "Can I help you?"

"We are from the Japanese Ministry of Magic. We detected a large surge of magic coming from this home as did the neighbors who we have been forced to quiet down. We came to discover the source of the burst of magic." Said the young woman who stood at the front of the group.

Before Kazuto could say anything, Harry stepped around the door and came into view. The group of seven jerked back as they felt magic rolling off of him. It was the same signature that had been registered in the ministry.

"I understand that you wish to know why my magic suddenly went off so fiercely." Harry said, "Perhaps we should take this out back. If that is okay with you Kazuto." He turned his head to look at the black-haired boy.

"Of course, Captain." He replied, "Please, come with us." He led the way to the back yard.

The group of witches and wizards took up one side and Harry and his crew took up the other with Kazuto's friends in the middle to keep things civil. Harry sat down cross-legged on the ground and they all followed his lead. He then gave a go-ahead gesture.

"May we have your name first?" asked the woman.

"My name is Peverell D. Harrison. I came from Britain with my friends. May I ask for yours?" Harry asked.

"My name is Moriyuko Katsuya. I am a senior Auror from the Japanese Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She traded slight bows with Harrison, "Would you please explain about why we felt your magic as we did."

Harry nodded and then told about how Rika had forged him two blades upon his request and that he had been dealing with the first one and the bloodlust that came with it. The group of magicals had mixed reactions ranging from shock to fear or awe.

"And what will you be doing now?" Katsuya asked after she schooled her expression.

"I have one more stop to make and then we will be leaving Japan. After that…well…wherever the winds may take us." Harry said, a small smile playing on his face.

Katsuya nodded, "Very well. We shall take this report back to the higher ups and wish you luck as long as it does not harm to citizens of Japan. Thank you for your time." With that, both parties stood and bowed to each other and the group left.

"So, Harry. What was the next stop?" Neville asked.

"Tokyo. That is where I hope to find another potential crewmate." Harry said.

"It shouldn't take more than a day then." Kazuto said, "Did you plan to go by yourself?"

"Yes. I want the rest of you to go ahead and go to the ship.' He said and handed them a slip of paper, "I'll meet you there when I'm done."

They all nodded and Harry went out the door quickly applying notice-me-not charms to his swords. It took him a couple of hours to get to the city and came to the school that his last potential crewmate was attending as it was letting out. His eyes settled on the boy with black hair like his walking away with a shorter girl next to him and smiled slightly.

He set off after them and he finally caught up to them as they reached a park. He was about to call out to them when he heard the boy talking to the girl.

"I don't know what to do. Ever since what happened with Migi and the Parasytes, I just can't seem to settle down. I keep thinking that I should be doing something. I need some kind of adventure, I think."

"Shinichi…What do you expect to find? Short of joining a war, there isn't much in the way of that." His friend responded.

"I know, I know." He sighed, "I just can't shake it and if I don't do something soon, I feel like I'll snap."

Harry stepped around the corner and immediately stepped to the side and ducked as a fist came out of nowhere to strike him. He responded by rolling forward and propelling his legs up and barely scraping the chin of the boy that had attacked him. Shinichi recovered and went low, braced his hands on the ground and went for a leg sweep as Harry came down on his feet.

Harry let himself fall forward and rolled to come back up and get into a ready stance with his body sideways and his fists raised to shoulder height, ready to strike. Shinichi stood across from him with a look of surprise on his face before he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you eavesdropping on us?" He demanded.

Harry blinked once before sighing and straightening up and dropping his fists, "It was not my intention to do so. I wished to speak with you and didn't catch up until you were speaking to your friend there." He gestured to the girl standing nearby.

"And what was it that you wished to speak to me about?" Shinichi's eyes were glinting a little dangerously and his right hand was gaining a metallic sheen.

"Myself and several others are gathering to form a pirate crew and head to another world where one's strength can settle differences." Harry said and smirked a bit at the look of surprise that passed over the boy's face, "I wished to invite you as I had heard about your changes."

"This sounds interesting, but I don't want to be a pillager." Shinichi said, his hand becoming slightly more metallic.

"That's fine." Harry said with a shrug, "We basically planned to just be explorers in the world. The pirate thing was because it is freer than being a marine. Plus, my ancestor was a pirate in that world."

Shinichi thought about it for a moment before he looked over at his friend. She just smiled and nodded and he turned back to Harry. He stepped forward and held out a hand, "Izumi Shinichi. I accept your offer Captain."

Harry smiled and took his hand, "Peverell D. Harrison. Welcome aboard."

"I should probably let my father know that I'm leaving." Shinichi said, letting go.

"True. I'll go with you. Afterwards, we'll head to the docks where the ship is waiting. The rest of the crew should be preparing as we speak."

Shinichi's talk with his father was rather short, all things considered. He didn't try to stop him as the man had come to expect it due to the things that had happened in the past. Afterwards, Shinichi came out with his bags packed and Harry was waiting with a portkey in hand. Shinichi said goodbye to his father one more time and then he and Harry disappeared from Tokyo.

They reappeared on a set of docks in Okinawa in front of a large ship made of dark wood that had a rather dark but comforting feel to it. It felt as if you were being lulled to sleep.

"Ahoy the ship!" Harry called out, "Are you guys there?" He asked as Shinichi puked his guts out behind him from the aftereffects of the portkey.

A head of blonde hair popped up and shouted back, "Get up here already Harry! Don't you think that it is time to go?!"

Harry laughed and led the now recovered Shinichi up the gangplank and the crew turned out to meet him before they all went to their places with Neville, Cedric, and Kazuto at the sails. Harry took up the wheel and the girls prepared to cast off, pulling up the gangplank. The wind caught their sail and Harry called out as the ship began to move.

"Welcome aboard the _Grim Thestral_! This maiden voyage shall take us to lands long untouched by those of this world. Let's all have a wonderful time!"

As the ship moved on the water, ahead of it a glowing circle appeared ahead of them with runes being traced inside it with the magic that flowed through the ship. Within half a minute, the circle was done and a swirling vortex opened before solidifying into a round opening that the ship sailed through, leaving behind the world that they hoped to never see again.

But then, some things just aren't meant to be. As they hit the surface of the ocean in the other world, words appeared within the journal on the supposedly last page and this was followed with a portion of pages Harry had yet to see. But on that page was written thus.

 _ **With the return of the descendant to the oceans of the past, the Devil begins to awaken. The God that sought to control shall lose it and his time shall come to answer for that which he has done. Forever, shall the Family of D be the sworn enemies of God.**_

 **Behold! Another chapter at last! Sorry it took so long, but with work and a little bit of writer's block** __ **it was a little hard. Thankfully, I have been able to work it out. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long, but it will have to wait until after chapter 6 of Trainer of Sorcery. Thanks to all of you who are reading this. Please leave a review after the beep.**

 _ ***Beep***_


	3. The Left Behind 1 and the First Enemy

The Otherworld Pirates

Chapter 3: The Ones Left Behind, A New Future For All

 **Okay. So, I know that I said that I would be putting up trainer of sorcery chapter 6 up next, but I seem to be experiencing some writer's block that has me stuck on how to work with Pewter City. So! Until that works itself out, I will be working on this and my new story Tactical Awakening. If you didn't know about it, I would ask that you check it out and see what you think. Also, kudos to guest reviewer Matt for guessing correctly about the god character. Wonder if anyone will guess the devil character. And I am changing the Devil Fruit ability. Original plans for illusions are being changed to a Zoan type. Blink-Blink just isn't working out.**

 **And without further ado, the next chapter awaits.**

Michael Potter looked around the manor in confusion as he tried to find his brother. He wanted to see if there was something he and Harry could do together as it had been a long time since they had acted like brothers. He searched throughout the house and the yard before going inside with a frown. He entered the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the table working on a new magical theory that had piqued her interest to prove.

"Hey Mum. Have you seen Harry today?"

Lily looked up at Michael, "Hmm? No, honey, I haven't. Why?"

"Well," Michael was a little hesitant, "I had hoped that he and I could hang out. I've been wanting to catch up with him."

Lily smiled, "Well, we should see if we can find him."

And with that she joined in the search. They went through the entire house. Unfortunately, they failed to find even a sign of him. Worried, Lily led the way to his room. She pushed open the door and gasped at the sight of a barren room. Drawers were pulled out and empty. The bed had no covers and there was not a single personal effect in the room.

Panicked, Lily ran for the fireplace and flooed the auror office. Within moments, James and Sirius had come through with Remus following soon after. Lily told them of not being able to find Harry and James ground his teeth in frustration.

"That little brat! Still playing the attention seeker. When I find him, he is going to be punished harshly for this."

Sirius sighed as he shared a look at Remus, "And to think that we were hoping that he was lying about his treatment from his own flesh and blood."

His words caught the Potter's attention as Remus replied, "Indeed. To think that his father's first concern is punishment rather than concern for what could have happened to the boy. It's no wonder he had enough and left."

All three Potters took a step back in shock before Lily cried, "What are you talking about?! Harry left?! Why?! And where did he go?!"

"Not sure, but Harry along with the Greengrass, Longbottom, Diggory, and Lovegood heirs have left Britain entirely." Sirius said with a downcast expression.

Those words drew a sharp gasp from the Potters. Lily stared ahead in shock as she tried to understand what was happening. Her little boy had run away and left the country. He had up and left without saying anything!

James was growling in anger as he tried to understand where he had gone wrong in raising Harry. No matter what he tried to do, the boy had grown up spoiled and selfish to an extreme. He palmed his wand in agitation as he worked through his anger.

Michael meanwhile had slumped into a nearby chair. His head was cradled in his hands as he tried to focus on the fact that his brother was gone. He tried to understand why and then as he thought over the past years at Hogwarts, he saw what should have been so obvious at the time. He laughed bitterly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's all our fault." He muttered bitterly, "There is no one to blame but us."

His parents looked at him in shock and Lily whispered, "What do you mean Michael?"

"Isn't it obvious mother? We were the ones who pushed him away. We made it to where he didn't want us around. All these years, I have been given false victories. Everything that I was accredited for was all his. He was the one who always finished my messes. And we never once worried about him."

Lily looked shocked while James had a stricken look on his as his son revealed an ugly truth. James thought back over the years that his sons had been in Hogwarts and remembered that each instance where Michael had been there, so had Harry. Often with worse wounds than Michael.

Lily was remembering the same things and finally couldn't handle it anymore. She broke down crying, falling to her knees as her legs couldn't support her. James quickly made his way over and scooped his wife into his arms. The two clung to each other and cried as Sirius and Remus watched over them with sad expressions on each of them

Michael was the one who was most affected as he raised his head again with a look of determination. He stood up and headed to the door. He movements caught his parents' attention.

"Michael!" Lily called, causing him to stop in the doorway, "Where are you going?!"

"He left because of us, because of me." Michael said without looking back, "I mean to rectify that. If and when he returns, I want to be able to stand tall and look him in the eyes and say that I got stronger. That I can stand at his side instead of him having to stand in front of me."

And with that Michael stepped through the door of the manor. He remembered hearing about something called a Dojo that trained people in the non-magical world. He planned to find one and train.

…

 **Unknown Ocean**

The dark gray, nearly black ship cut through the waters as the crew moved about the ship. Cedric was working to better use his greatsword and work at creating his own sword style. Neville was in the crow's nest and was checking the area with the sights on his rune-engraved sniper rifle. Daphne was standing slightly up in the air at the prow of the ship and had a hand holding back her hair as she smiled with a bright dazzling smile.

Asuna was in the galley, working at making lunch and her husband Kazuto was napping in the rigging, his two swords hanging nearby in case of emergency. Harry himself was at the helm and keeping the ship on track in the direction he felt was right. Seeing as he had no maps, he was currently blind in that respect.

Suddenly Neville sighted a shipwreck nearby. He zoomed in and saw that it was a marine ship and that there were some survivors. The ship itself looked to have taken quite a few cannon shots before it went down.

"Oi! Captain! Sunken Marine ship to the starboard side. Got some survivors!" Neville called down.

"What bearing?" Harry called back.

"45 degrees."

Harry turned the wheel and the ship shifted as he called out, "Attention! All Crew members ready yourselves for rescue operations. We're about to have some company!"

Ten minutes later, the ship came across the wreckage where a group of ten marines were barely hanging on. Harry ordered for the anchor to be dropped and, upon confirmation, ordered the immediate rescue of the marines.

Normally the men of the Navy would be appalled to be owing a debt to pirates, but they were too overjoyed at being alive. They were even happier when blankets were brought out as well as a warm stew. As they ate, Harry sat down across from the one with the highest rank. A lieutenant.

When the Marines had finished the food and they bowls were collected by Asuna and Cedric, the Lieutenant gave out a sigh, "Thank you for saving us. We might not have been so lucky if it were anyone else."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We were on our way to do some undercover work on the island of Glisias. There were multiple conflicting reports about the place. Some said that it was a paradise with a kind and just ruler and other reports said that the place was a pig-sty with buildings falling to pieces and the city being run by pirates. We hoped to see how true this was." The Lieutenant sighed, "Unfortunately, it seems that the ones running the place got wind of us and we found ourselves ambushed by two ships. We were sinking before we even knew what had happened."

Harry frowned as he thought about the Marine's words. It sounded like an illusion was being placed over most, if not all of the native islanders and visitors. He hated illusions. The trickery came about because there were those who either couldn't or refused to face reality. He would never do that. The true world would be what he lived in.

"Oi! Harry!" The shout came from Cedric who was standing at the stern of the ship, "We got company!"

Harry turned around and saw two marine ships coming towards them. He started to open his mouth to call for the ship to be readied for battle when he noticed that both ships were flying a white flag and the second ship slowed down to let the first go ahead. Harry closed his mouth and frowned for a moment before he shrugged.

"All hands stand down, but keep ready for anything." The was a chorus of "aye's" before they all went about their duties.

The marine ship pulled up alongside and a man called out, "Ahoy! We found the wreckage of a Marine ship some ways back. Do you know anything about what may have happened?!"

The Lieutenant stood up abruptly, "Captain! We're here!"

"Ah! You're all safe! That's good!" The captain looked over, "Permission to come aboard?"

Harry raised an eyebrow before calling out, "Go ahead."

When the captain arrived on the ship, he shook hands with Harry, "Thanks for all your help. My name is Captain Loric Strann."

"I must say Captain, that it is surprising that you marines are so easy-going about us pirates. Aren't you supposed to be putting a stop to us?" Harry asked as he shook the man's hand.

"True. And usually I do, but I can always tell when there is someone that is important to the future to this world. When I get that feeling, I hold back and watch from a distance to see what their actions are. So far, I like what I see."

Harry laughed, "You are a strange man, but I think that I can learn to like you. Now, I believe that we have some business to discuss."

"Indeed." Captain Loric said, his face growing serious, "I came here to act as backup for the men that went down. I would like to ask for your assistance in helping with this assignment. It has been confirmed that the ones occupying the town are a group of pirates. Their leader goes by the name of "Golden Boy" Grange. Got a bounty of 15,000,000 on his head and wields a paramecia devil fruit that deals in illusions."

Harry was quiet for a moment as he ran this information through his head. On one hand, he could easily turn them down and let them go on. However, even thinking such was leaving him with a bad feeling in his gut and he couldn't bring himself to abandon the people on the island. He looked around the ship and caught the eyes of his crew. He smirked when he saw that they were already gearing up. Cedric had sheathed his sword and held one hand ready to draw it. Kirito and Asuna were in similar positions. Luna was looking at him steadily with Neville giving a thumbs up from the crow's nest. Shinichi held his hand to his side and a metallic sheen had gathered on it.

Daphne had come up beside and slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. Harry's smirk widened a bit before he turned to the Captain, "Very well. You shall have the assistance of the Otherworld pirates on this mission." He turned to his crew, "Fly the Colors!"

At once, Cedric had gone to the box on the main mast and taken out a piece of cloth before he began climbing. Within minutes, he had put the cloth on the ropes and it now flapped steadily in the wind. The picture striking a bit of awe in the Marines as they looked. The picture of a wolf in Mid-howl with two overlapping planets making up the crossbones.

 **And that is done! Next chapter will be the fight against Grange and I plan to hopefully solve the Devil fruit Dilemma by then. I call it that, but I already know what it will be. Sorry for those of you looking for an illusionist Harry. So again, Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks and good night. Now signing off.**


End file.
